


【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（八）

by kimi10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi10/pseuds/kimi10
Summary: 设定：Alpha梅×Omega罗，弱A强O只是相对于身材来说啦炮友+双向暗恋梗，票哥还在皇马雷，极度ooc，有点敏感词时间线肯定错乱了，都是瞎编的迷你会有的，但是年龄和现实世界不一样本篇老板是攻，不能接受的小伙伴左上角哦~老板不算是黑化吧，芝麻团子切开本来就是黑的呀





	【梅C】【ABO】趁火打劫（八）

地毯上美滋滋滚够了的梅西，在楼下的浴室洗好澡出来就闻到了邀请的气息。  
这算得上是他和克里斯的暗号，不在发情期的时候，他们也乐于互相解决需求，总能在对方身上得到不同于其他床伴的快乐，久而久之，他们中间竟再没出现过其他人。  
互相追逐，互相对抗。  
大概会当凌绝顶，环顾四周只有彼此的时候，征服唯一的对手就显得格外能满足男人的虚荣心。  
不论是在赛场，还是在床上。

心照不宣的alpha推了推主卧室的门，意料之中没有上锁，房间里充满了波特酒的浆果香气，隐匿在其中的高浓度酒精把Omega信息素的气息染上了辛辣的欲望。  
“不准开灯，也不准拉开窗帘，没意见就赶紧滚过来，磨磨蹭蹭的，不做就滚！”  
一团被子里发出闷闷的声音，借着门口的灯影，梅西只能看见那在黑暗中闪闪发亮的，那双属于食肉动物的眼睛。  
仿佛一只亟需安抚又伸出爪子獠牙虚张声势的大型猫科动物，黑暗中盘踞在自己的地盘上，等待着把上钩的猎物撕碎。  
Wow，性感的小豹子~  
撸猫守则第一条是什么来的？  
小个子的alpha随手掩上门，一边向床边走一边想，哦，是顺毛摸对吧？  
这么想着，便伸手抚上了半靠在床头的克里斯的卷毛，笑意盈盈地看着掌下的Omega炸了毛。  
“我操，你他妈……唔……”克里斯咕哝着没法继续骂下去，他被那该死的阿根廷人抓紧了后脑的头发按在枕头上狠狠的吻住了。  
Alpha修长的手指从发鬓贴着头皮插入克里斯浓密的头发里，牢牢掌控着那把柔软的卷发，一边吻他，一边细细摩挲着他发根敏感的皮肤，感受Omega急促的喘息。  
克里斯从不费心掩饰自己的欲望，也不介意身体上的欲求被人知晓，他意识到他想要梅西，就乐得顺从自己的内心享受快乐。  
他们做过太多次，梅西对他的敏感点了如指掌，敏感的发际边缘被烙下几个滚烫的湿吻，克里斯就颤抖起来，今时不同往日，这是他们永久标记后第一次接近性爱，也是他第一次感受到标记的精神联结，联结那端赤裸裸的霸道和占有欲强烈到让克里斯恐惧。  
更让克里斯悲哀。  
他想要你，不过这一切都是AO本能而已。  
自那次噩梦般的标记后，克里斯有些无法在灯下面对他，黑暗成了最好的保护色，能暂时抛却那些恨意的枷锁，遵循自己的内心，去触碰他，也允许他触碰自己。  
克里斯拉住了alpha在他胸口煽风点火的手，黑暗中他看见梅西充满欲求的双眼正在闪闪发光，他看不清内容，但他知道，至少此刻，他的眼中只有自己。  
那些占有欲，那些温柔，那些快乐，此时此刻，他能给予的全部，都属于自己。  
“吻我，混蛋，就……吻我。”克里斯闭上眼睛，双手环上梅西的脖子主动把嘴唇凑了上去。  
梅西有点儿惊讶，但还是顺从的给了身下的Omega一个湿热的亲吻，在他们漫长的床伴生涯里，性爱的起因大概率都是克里斯的主动求欢，他从不掩饰对梅西身体的渴望，发情期外的Omega在床上都是热情的、主动的，甚至是强势的，他喜欢主导他们之间的节奏，不肯有一丝的放松。  
这五年来梅西一直在探索驯服一只小豹子的界限——如何肆意撸毛享受它亲昵的呼噜又不会被翻脸咬伤。

但这是克里斯的第一次示弱，第一次毫不掩饰的祈求亲吻，展示对梅西这个人的渴望。  
从渴望征服到渴望被征服，一个标记能对向来骄傲不把alpha们放在眼里的克里斯蒂亚诺•罗纳尔多影响这么大？不可能的，这里面一定有什么缘故。  
梅西这样想着，舔吻着Omega颈侧腺体上的齿痕，那是他留下的记号，现在变成了克里斯永远不会消退的伤疤，他满足的喟叹，享受着身下人难耐的呻吟，湿漉漉的亲吻一路顺着肌肉的曲线向下，最后还是不耐烦的掀开碍事的被子，握住藏在里面早就肿胀流水的阴茎。  
骤然失去温暖的皮肤激起了一阵战栗，细小的颗粒在alpha温热的手掌划过后聚集在光滑的小腹和四肢上。  
克里斯试图把被子拉回来却被梅西手上撸动的节奏打断，他一边喘着气一边挣扎：“我真的有点儿冷……”  
“嘘”，梅西向下凑近了那根不断流水性器，四指虚握住，拇指顺着顶端的小口把不断涌出的前液揉开，涂满柱身，另一只手来到了克里斯的后穴，没有犹豫，三根手指轻松的探入了湿滑紧致的甬道，换来Omega更加难耐的闷哼：“我在洗澡的时候你已经用手指操过自己了不是吗克里斯，所以发现没有我，没有我的阴茎，无论自己怎么弄都射不出来对不对？”  
饥渴的肉穴不断绞紧作乱的手指，试图带来更大的快感，但是不够，还不够，克里斯低低呻吟着喘息着，自暴自弃：“是的，帮我……里奥……帮我……”  
坏心眼儿的alpha甚至缓缓抽出了后穴里的手指，只在翕忽的粉红穴口打着转，轻轻笑着问：“怎么做？你想我怎么做？哦，克里斯，你现在就像个饥渴的婊子，没有精液和肉棒就活不下去了的那种。”  
那张年轻的、纯洁的脸说起下流话来，要命的性感，就像个恶魔，克里斯咬紧了牙：“该死的，你他妈的就……就干我，我他妈求你了！啊！”  
沙哑的骂声被后穴狠狠捅入的阴茎噎住，有那么一阵子，克里斯甚至觉得眼前发黑，耳边也像隔着一层什么屏障听不见声响，感知里几乎只剩下身体里那根从一插进来就不断耸动的滚烫性器，梅西覆在他身上握着他后脑的头发操他，额头贴在他的侧脸，呼吸打在他的耳边，有那么一会儿，克里斯甚至觉得连自己的心跳也被后穴里那根尺寸过分的阴茎主宰了。  
过了不知道多久，他感觉下唇被狠狠咬了一口，终于有疼痛带着异常的酥麻从从唇边的伤口蔓延开来，在恢复身体感知的一瞬间，他觉得自己被揉碎又重新拼合，强烈的生物电流带着堕落的悲哀带着克里斯不断下坠。  
他就这么射了，并且毫不羞耻的大声呻吟起来。  
射精的剧烈快感让克里斯在梅西的怀中不断打颤，梅西的手紧紧掐着他的腿根，力道大的像是打定主意要弄坏他，穴肉在高潮的余韵里不断收缩吮吸越发坚挺的alpha性器，顺着大力的操干，他被迫把梅西含入得更深，某一刻他甚至怀疑自己会被操死在今天。

这算是一次酣畅淋漓的性爱，在床上他们一向合拍，除了最后该死的alpha差点又在他的身体里成结，他低声哄着梅西求他不要，到后来只能丧权辱国的在自己已经乱七八糟射了不知道几次筋疲力尽的情况下，强打精神用嘴服务，还被逼着咽下所有腥甜的液体。  
操！等我睡醒，一定弄死他！  
克里斯裹着蓬松的被子，腰间颤着梅西的手臂，背后是热乎乎的胸膛，迷迷糊糊间又想：算了算了，看在他这么暖和的份上。

“克里斯……”  
梅西叹息着把睡着的Omega更紧密的嵌到自己怀里，目光在窗帘缝隙中稀薄的月色下注视着他的耳尖，他在克里斯的耳背印下轻轻的一个吻，被骚扰的人不耐地向他怀中钻入的更深。  
梅西笑了笑，知道他睡熟了，认真地在他耳边轻声呢喃：“克里斯，我会赢的一切，所有的，也包括你。”


End file.
